


A Gay Guy

by PleaseDontHoldBack



Category: Blue Mountain State
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleaseDontHoldBack/pseuds/PleaseDontHoldBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thad had yelled that Donnie was gay Harmon had already known. Had found out some night after he had popped some ecstasy but before he had snorted some coke. One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gay Guy

**Author's Note:**

> I ran into some writer's block, so I'm hoping this'll help jump me out of it. Just a short one-shot idea I had when I was watching the BMS movie that came out recently. Hopefully you enjoy it.

Harmon was passing out balloons full of his homemade drug when Thad found out.

"Hey, Harmon! Donnie's a gay guy!"

"I know that," Harmon had replied flippantly before giving away a balloon to some slut in a short skirt. That was when he knew that it was going to be a thing. With Thad everything was a thing.

But it wasn't a thing. Donnie was gay. So what? Harmon had known for years now. Had found out during the fall of his Freshman year. They had been celebrating their first Blue Mountain State game, and their first Blue Mountain State victory, despite having been on the bench the whole game. Donnie had been his only friend at the time, and when Harmon wasn't off finding more drugs he was right by Donnie's side.

The entire night is, admittedly, hazy, but Harmon remembers sometime between the ecstasy and the coke suddenly being alone with Donnie. He remembers feeling the ecstasy hit him and complaining that the girls who had once been crowding around them were nowhere to be found. To this day Harmon doesn't know if they left the girls or if the girls left them, but he knows they had been long gone by the time he finally started missing them.

He remembers complaining loudly. And it was possible he might have humped a couch. Maybe two. Probably two. He remembers somewhere in the midst of that couch humping he had asked Donnie why they couldn't be gay together. Why couldn't they just hump? Because Donnie had hands and a mouth, and Harmon was more comfortable with him than any girl he had ever been with. And Harmon was open to trying anything at least once. So it was a shame they couldn't.

And that's when Donnie had told him, almost as an afterthought. Flippantly. He had even thrown in a shrug, Harmon remembers, forcing the casual remark to be even more casual. "Harmon, I'm already gay."

Harmon knew Donnie was drunk. He had stumbled trying to pronounce all the syllables in 'already', and he hadn't come close to pronouncing the 'h' in 'Harmon'. None of that had gone through his ecstasy-soaked mind though. All Harmon saw was an opening. Suddenly he had a pass. Another option. He didn't have to wait for whatever faceless girl had been here to come back. He didn't have to go up to the bar and try to flatter some strange chick. Because Donnie was here, and Harmon never had a problem trying something at least once.

So Harmon tried it. Jumped onto Donnie and started humping him like he had been humping the couch. Donnie eventually started guiding it. Harmon doesn't remember that part, but he knows what he's like when he mixes ecstasy and beer. Horny as he might get, he loses all focus. For what happened that night to have happened that night eventually Donnie had to have at some point started steering them.

Though Harmon does remember coming in his pants at one point. He can't particularly remember if that was while he was humping the couch, while he was rubbing off on Donnie, or after he had left Donnie as some sort of delayed reaction. Stranger shit's happened on ecstasy, after all.

He definitely remembers rubbing one off on Donnie. That happened at least once. Maybe twice. Probably twice. Harmon does remember coming a lot that night. He remembers Donnie sucking his cock. And he remembers him being absolutely incredible at it, though Harmon is also familiar enough with ecstasy to know that might have been more drugs and less Donnie.

He remembers sucking Donnie's cock, though he supposes it can only be considered "sucking" under the very loosest definition of the word. What Harmon did to Donnie's cock would be more sorted under the "slobbering" category. He chalks that up to the ecstasy too; he has no finesse on that drug.

He remembers asking if Donnie had ever fucked a guy before, but Harmon can't remember the answer. He does remember asking Donnie to do it to him, because he's never tried it, and Harmon's nothing if not thorough. They don't though. Something ends up stopping them, but Harmon can't remember what. Maybe someone walked in on them. Or maybe Donnie pulled back because he felt like he was taking advantage. Or maybe Harmon got scared and halted it, though he very much doubts that one. Harmon is terrified of many things, but new experiences have never been one.

They don't, though. Officially have sex that is. But Harmon's pretty sure they get around to doing everything else. Then they pull up their pants, do some lines of coke off each other, and return to the party.

They get up the next day, hung over and hurt, and Harmon remembers making a sexist comment about a chick leaving the goat house without a shirt. Donnie just shrugged and made no mention of the incident from the night before.

When Harmon finally got himself drunk enough to mention it Donnie just shrugged and explained that everybody experiments in college. And Harmon shrugged back at him and dropped it. He's content to let Donnie think that's what it was. Because once might be an experiment, but twice could be something else entirely. And the whole thing isn't a big deal. It isn't a big deal that Donnie's gay. And it isn't a big deal that they've sucked each other's dicks and gotten each other off. And it isn't a big deal that Harmon liked it more than he's ever let on to Donnie.

It's not a thing.


End file.
